Warm Me By the Fire
by Anukis-san
Summary: Iruka throws a Christmas party! Sasuke's by the fire, Naruto's cold, and there's mistletoe above the doorway. SasuNaru Christmas Fic! Merry Christmas!


Yes, I gave in. I wrote a Christmas fic... –sigh- v.v. I wasn't going to do this. It takes thinking and planning and all that other bothersome stuff. And I must admit, during vacation, I'm lazier than even Shikamaru. But I decided to sit down, and write a Christmas fic! Though I must warn you, the idea floating in my head right now is really demented and so I don't know how well written this fic will be. So, forgive me.

Here it goes...

Summary: Iruka throws a Christmas party!! Naruto's cold, Sasuke's by the fire, and there's mistletoe above the door way.... SasuNaru Christmas fic!

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaIno, LeeSaku.

Disclaimer: Oh yes! I own Naruto! That's why Naruto and Sasuke are madly in love with each other in the series and I made this a short special episode instead of typing it out on a site called **fan**fiction... (sarcasm anyone?)

Random other things you might be interested in knowing: This isn't a chapter fic or anything, just a short gift for my readers (love you all!). I'm bad with net terms (like... lemon and AU or OOC (though I know what OOC and lemon are . ...) but I think this is what you'd call a one-shot... maybe).

**Warm Me by the Fire**

BEEP!!

-snort-

BBEEEPP!!!

-grumble-

BBBEEEEPPP!!!!

-colorful words-

BBBBEEEEEPPPP!!!!!

WHAM!!!

And that was the end of his alarm clock. Naruto pulled the covers back over his head and turned away from the evil (broken) device sitting on his dresser. Why the hell had he bothered setting it anyway... there wasn't anything special going on. He didn't have anywhere to be toda--...

_Crap.... Yes I do..._

Naruto's covers flung back again and he sat up. His eyes were drooping and he was still more than half asleep as he dragged his feet across the floor to his bathroom.

It was Christmas. This was usually a time Naruto despised. He had, in fact, gotten gifts for a few select people with the money he could find. He'd only gotten two gifts; a book of poems and three packs of miso ramen from Iruka and a calendar from Kakashi. Though he had wanted a gift from...

"Bah, who needs any stupid gifts anyway? I'm lucky to have gotten one." Naruto said slightly scowling and brushing his fingers through his hair.

He pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to clean his teeth before jumping in the shower. After he was a little more awake he decided that breakfast was in order. He walked into the kitchen and shivered as he felt the cold tiles beneath his feet. Looking out the window he cursed the snow that surrounded the outside. It was pretty, yes, it was nice to have snow during Christmas... but did it have to be so fucking cold? If snow was warm, Naruto would love it to death, but it wasn't. It was seriously, beyond all other things, _cold._

When Naruto had finished his breakfast, he quickly got dressed and pulled out an orange coat from his closet. The coat sucked, wind still got through it, but it was better than nothing. Sucking in his breath he opened the door prepared to face the harsh snow. He threw the door open and...

-WOOSH!!!-

On second thought....

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had no tree, but he did have a garbage can. And that garbage can was just about as full as a garbage can could get. It was full of presents and love cards sent from girls he'd never even spoken to, let alone met. The one that disturbed him the most was probably the one from the old lady down the street... I mean... old ladies are sweet and kind and all... but, Sasuke didn't think that so much when he received a very, very suggestive package from this certain old lady...

He only had four presents that he'd actually kept. One was from Iruka, one from Kakashi (though he didn't know if it was too safe to open a present from an old pervert), one from Sakura (though he was starting to think about throwing that one out too), and one from Naruto. Sasuke sighed and sat down at his table eyeing each gift suspiciously. Which one to open first? Probably Iruka's... it was most likely the safest. He untied the blue ribbon holding the box together and opened in to find inside a pair of blue and black socks.

"Creative..." He mumbled, but was thankful none the less.

Next... Sakura's. He had to first get through the layers of bows, and wrapping. After that was done he looked down with slight surprise.

Cologne? Did she seriously think he was going to wear such a stupid—

-squirt-

Hm... this stuff didn't smell too bad...

Next, Kakashi's. It was just in a simple box. No wrappings or anything. Sasuke supposed that the red coloring on the box was enough. Opening it up he found a few new shrunken and a small card,

'_You needed new ones... your old ones are rusty –Kakashi'.... my old ones aren't rusty.... just... ok they're rusty..._

And last, Naruto's. It was a small box, and wrapped quite... interestingly. Clearly gift wrapping wasn't one of Naruto's strong points. When Sasuke had finally managed to rip through the mess he found a small black box underneath the tragedy around it. He slowly opened the box, not wanting one of Naruto's pranks to blow up in his face. To Sasuke's surprise, when he opened the box, he found nothing of the sort. Inside the dark box was an even darker ring. It had onyx stone engraved into a silver looking band. It was defiantly eye catching. Sasuke picked up a small card inside the box.

"_Merry Christmas, Bastard. Bet my present beats yours! (And I only got it because it was cheap!... and it uh,... matches your eyes...)"_

Sasuke snorted...He had to get ready for the party tonight.

xxxxxxxxx

Iruka worked fervently on decorating the living room. Kakashi on the other hand sat comfortably on the couch zoned into one of his 'Icha Icha Paradise' books. Iruka huffed as he tried to string a stubborn strand of lights.

"You know Kakashi," Iruka said standing on his tippy-toes to reach the ceiling, "You're _supposed_ to be _helping_."

"I know!" Kakashi said cheerfully not looking away from his reading.

"Ugh... oh yes... I forgot, God forbid you do anything _useful_." Iruka snorted.

Kakashi frowned and placed his book on his lap, "Iruka-kun! Don't be so cruel."

Kakashi smiled as Iruka's face grew red.

"Don't call me that!" He said finally get the lights to stay in place.

"Why not, Iruka-kun?"

"I-It's embarrassing!!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes... er... eye, "It's not like anyone can hear us."

"The walls have ears, Kakashi."

"You're paranoid, Iruka."

"It's better to be safe than sorry!"

"Sorry about what?"

"I...! Hm... I don't know but it just is!"

"Ugh... you're so difficult."

"I am not!! You're just so...so... oh what's the word! You're too... open! That's it! You're too open!! I keep trying to say, 'It's our business and no one else's' but you just have to come in like, hey! Let's tell the whole world we're together! And you don't seem to know how much it drives me insane!"

Kakashi was immediately pinning Iruka against the wall by the fireplace, "Mmm... but I love driving you insane..."

Iruka let out a small whimper as Kakashi nuzzled his neck. Kakashi pulled down his mask just enough to begin to nip at Iruka's collar bone. The two were too consumed in their make-out session that they failed to hear the fervent knock at the door. Though when they heard the door slam open, their attention was focused on a screaming boy who'd just entered their house.

"GOD DAMMIT! Doesn't anyone have any manners anymore!! It's cold out side!!! I _despise_ the cold!!"

Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask before the ranting blond entered the living room where the two were standing.

"You should talk Naruto... you just walked into our house without knocking--" Kakashi mocked.

"I KNOCKED!!"

"How many times?"

"... Twice! But loud enough that you should've heard! And did I mention it was cold??"

Kakashi let out a sigh before shaking his head in defeat and going to begin decorating the tree. Iruka now over the sudden... events, turned towards Naruto with a warm smile.

"Naruto! It's nice to see you! You don't visit as often you know..."

"Maa, maa! Iruka-sensei! It's all Kaka-sensei's **(1)** fault! He makes us train non-stop and makes us do stupid missions that take forever!"

"Haha, well I'm sure it's only for the best." Iruka said with a grin.

Naruto muttered but didn't argue the issue any further. Iruka went back to putting up the lights and Naruto headed towards a box in the corner with Christmas decorations inside. He opened it up and rummaged around for something interesting. He ended up finding some weird, smelly plant. He pulled it out and read the bag it came in.

"Mistletoe?"

Iruka looked over when he heard the confused blonde's voice. He was astonished at the utter confusion written on Naruto's face.

"You've never heard of mistletoe?"

Naruto shook his head, "It smells funny... do you eat it?"

"No! You don't eat it silly! You hang it over the door way." Iruka said chuckling.

Naruto blinked, "And???"

"And then!" Kakashi cut in, "If someone's standing under the mistletoe you kiss them!"

Naruto's face suddenly got a very disturbed look, "Ew."

"Oh, it's not that bad... it just sounds that way coming from a pervert like Kakashi,"

(Kakashi: Hey...)

"But still... who would invent such a stupid thing."

"No one invented it... it's a plant." Iruka explained.

"But I mean, who thought of the concept..."

"I wouldn't know." And back he went to the lights.

Naruto stared at the evil thing before deciding to hang it up by the door into the kitchen. He didn't think anyone would every really go into the kitchen that much considering they were going to set a buffet type table in the living room. After placing the evil device in its place far out of human reach, he went back to decorating.

xxxxxxxxx

It was about five thirty when Sasuke left his house. The party started at six and, no matter how stupid it sounded, Sasuke liked to be punctual. He walked down the street looking around at all the decorations and families out shopping or just spending some time together. There was a dull pain in the back of his heart when he saw an older couple walking down a path near the lake holding hands. He subconsciously brought his one had to the other. He twirled the ring Naruto had given him for a few minutes before sighing. He shrugged off the feeling he knew would never be returned, let go of his hand and continued walking towards Iruka's house.

xxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru yawned. It was too damn cold to be outside at this time but Ino was pretty damn persistent, and she had a tight grip on his arm as she pull—er... dragged him to Sakura's. They were going to meet up with Sakura and Lee before heading towards Iruka's. Though, Shikamaru would rather just go strait to Iruka's rather than taking this troublesome detour.

"--And then we can go shopping!"

"Naaani???"

"SHIKA!! Weren't you listening to a THING I said???" Ino screeched.

"Um... no. And keep your voice down... maa, women are so tr--"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make you regret it." Ino interrupted shooting a death glare at her boyfriend.

"Eh..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed instead. Within a few moments and a few more moments of Ino's babbling **(2) **they managed to make it to Sakura's house in one piece. When the couple stepped out the door, Shikamaru couldn't help but visibly flinch as Ino squealed and gave Sakura a hug.

"It's been too long!" Sakura said hugging her friend.

"I know! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Ino!"

And so the quartette began the long, loud, troublesome walk to Iruka's.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto, who was currently in a fight with tinsel (and loosing), began to grumble when the door bell rang.... for the fifth time.

"Any one going to get that??!!"

DING DONG!

Naruto grumbled and stood up, "Fine! I'll get it!"

He walked towards the door still trying to get the tinsel out of his hair. He threw open the door and was somehow not surprised to see Sasuke standing in his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' pose.

"You're early," Naruto said between grumbles.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Having trouble, dobe?"

"Shut up! I'm getting it!"

"No your not... your back and entire head is covered in that silver crap."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and headed back into the living room before going back to his original task of getting the tinsel off of him **(3)**. Sasuke walked in after him and was immediately greeted by Iruka.

"Sasuke-kun! Nice to see you! It's been awhile since I've seen any of you."

"Hn."

Iruka noticed Sasuke lack-of-attention and followed his eyes to see Naruto still entangled in tinsel. Iruka chuckled lightly and went back to helping Kakashi with the tree. Sasuke didn't realize how distant he was being... but seeing Naruto fighting with tinsel was pretty amusing. The blonde would get maybe five strands off and the suddenly ten more would appear. This continued for about five minutes before Sasuke snorted and went over next to the blonde.

"Hold still dobe." Sasuke commanded.

"Oi! What're you--... I can get it on my own!" Naruto said flailing his arms around his head trying to get Sasuke to stop picking off the tinsel.

"Be quite. You've only gotten worse since I came in."

"Ch... I could do it."

"Yeah right..."

Naruto sat still, arms crossed, pout on his face while Sasuke picked off the pieces of tinsel out of Naruto's hair and off his clothes. When Naruto was finally free of the tinsel Sasuke smirked.

"What kind of idiot gets tinsel all over himself?"

"Ehh... shut up." Naruto said still pouting.

x Ten Minutes Later x

The party had begun quite peaceful. Christmas carols were being softly played and it was snowing out side. Everything _was_ alright that is... until Kiba and Naruto started to get bored. They decided that Tsunade looked too comfortable passed out on the couch. So, taking out Iruka's pet frog, Manta **(4)**, they placed it on her head while no one was looking. Unluckily, Manta had decided this would be a great time to take a restroom break.

You can guess what happened... I'm sure.

Of course, the second bout of chaos began when Kiba spiked the punch. The only people who knew about this mischievous act where Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Shino. Needless to say, they all stayed away from the punch bowl after that. Fortunate for them, they got to laugh their asses off while everyone else got flat ass drunk. Well... except for Shikamaru... he hated the taste of the punch in the first place. And he'd be _sure_ to _thank_ Kiba for getting Ino so damn giggly.

The third bout of chaos, started by our loved mischievous blonde fox, was when he caught Neji and Kiba making out in a corner. Disturbing... but good black mail.

It didn't take long for people to start stumbling home around eleven. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had stayed to help Iruka clean up afterwards. Though mainly Naruto and Sasuke did the work since Iruka and Kakashi could barely stand up strait (that must have been really good punch...).

When Naruto and Sasuke had finished cleaning up (Naruto left the tinsel to Sasuke), they both helped Iruka and Kakashi get settled for the night. Not trusting Kakashi to even be near Iruka in this state they put him on the couch and made sure he was pretty securely fashioned to the couch. They also somehow managed to get Iruka into his bed. After making sure everything was in its proper place and the food bowls were put away, they decided to head home.

xxxxxxxxx

Twelve o'clock was not a good time to be up; especially not when it was cold, and wet, and dark... and especially when you're Naruto walking next to Sasuke. Since Sasuke's house was in the same direction as Naruto's the two were walking together. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke didn't mind the cold all that much. He dressed warmly so it wasn't a big deal at all, though Naruto was shivering and hugging himself trying to keep warm.

The two walked in almost complete silence, besides Naruto's chattering teeth. This small clicking noise eventually annoyed Sasuke so much that before Naruto saw it coming, Sasuke had thrown his jacket to Naruto and it hung itself right over Naruto's head.

"Wahh!" Naruto took the jacket off his head, content to see that he wasn't being attacked and looked at the coat.

He stared at it and looked over at Sasuke who'd stopped to see why Naruto wasn't walking anymore.

"What? Are you going to wear it or can I have my coat back?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No."

Naruto grimaced, "Psycho..."

He slipped into the jacket and snuggled into it. He felt warmer now... a lot warmer. But he sort of felt bad for taking Sasuke's jacket.

_Well he did offer..._

Naruto shrugged and sighed. He found when he inhaled, Sasuke's scent overcame him. It was all over the jacket and now all around him.

_It smells good..._

Naruto thought... but he'd never say that to Sasuke.

The two continued their walk in silence. It wasn't too long before they finally reached Naruto's house. Naruto took off the jacket and handed it back to Sasuke. He blushed slightly and muttered thanks.

"No problem." Sasuke said waiting to make sure Naruto got inside his house alright.

Naruto took out his keys and walked inside with a wave goodbye. Sasuke didn't put the jacket back on; he wasn't cold to begin with. The sweater he was wearing was enough... Naruto just seemed to get cold too easily. Sasuke had gotten about fifteen feet away from Naruto's door when he suddenly heard a loud thumping sound behind him.

_Oh shit... not the fan girls..._

Sasuke turned around quickly only to be mowed over by Naruto. Sasuke was pissed.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing! Get off of me!"

Naruto sat straddling Sasuke's hips and didn't listen to his yelling. He grabbed his shirt and started yelling right back.

"MY HOUSE!"

"What _about_ your house, dobe?!" Sasuke said trying to get Naruto off.

"It's... COLD! The heat! It's... It's GONE!"

"Baka! Get off!" Sasuke finally got Naruto off of him and pulled himself up from the snow.

"Saaasukeee!! You have to help meee!!" Naruto begged while Sasuke brushed the snow off of himself the best he could.

Sasuke grumbled.

_What kind of apartments don't have heating... especially in the winter..._

"Fine, you can come over for the night. Just... shut up for a minute."

"YAY!! Thank you Sasuke!!"

Sasuke froze up as soon as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck. Naruto was _hugging_ him for something as stupid as letting him stay the night? Sasuke willed away the blush that he could feel painting his cheeks and cleared his throat as a sign for Naruto to back off.

"Er... sorry there Sasuke. I just really... _really_ hate the cold."

"Yeah I um, I-I can tell."

The rest of the way to Sasuke's was silent.

xxxxxxxxx

When the two entered the Uchiha mansion the first thing Naruto did was admire the size of this house. What the hell was Sasuke doing all alone in _this_ place? It seemed really... empty!

"Make yourself at home just... don't break anything. Please." Sasuke said taking off his sweater and shoes.

Naruto happily complied and went to look around. The first place he walked through was the kitchen. He saw the living room beyond that and was about to march strait towards the fire place he saw but something caught his eye. He looked over to the kitchen table and saw the box he'd put Sasuke's present in sitting there, along with the card.

_Is the present still inside??_ Naruto wondered.

He walked over carefully and opened the box. It was empty. That meant that Sasuke must be wearing it! Naruto felt strangely happy at this new discovery and skipped into the living room with out another glance. When he reached the living room he was astounded at the height of the ceiling. It seemed random, but Naruto really liked high ceilings... though in this room, it seemed like this room could've used more stuff to fill it. Naruto shrugged and went over to the couch. He sat down and snuggled into the large couch. It was so _warm_ here... so much different than the actual personage living there. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke coming out of the kitchen. Sasuke made his way over to where Naruto was sitting and knelt down by the fireplace. He threw in two logs and an old newspaper sitting by the wood. He lit it on fire and put up the gate to help keep the fire from catching anything. He looked at the quickly rising fire and then sat down on the couch a few feet away from Naruto. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV **(5)**.

He flipped through a few channels.

"Christmas specials.... Christmas specials.... Christmas specials... oh! And look! Christmas specials!" Naruto said playfully.

Sasuke snorted, "What variety."

Soon he gave up and clicked the TV back off. He sighed and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes. Naruto looked over to his hand. He smiled, he'd been right. On Sasuke's right hand was the ring. How did Naruto not notice at the party that he'd been wearing it? Well... maybe it was because he was trying too hard to avoid the mistletoe... and tinsel. Naruto sighed and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch. He wrapped it around his shoulders and sat up looking around the living room.

Little did he know that Sasuke was getting ideas.

xxxxxxxxx

He was going to do it. Naruto was sitting up and Sasuke had a plan. He'd never been one for holiday traditions but Sakura and Lee had visited the other day and Sakura, being Sakura, had put up mistletoe above the door to Sasuke's backyard.

_::Flashback::_

"_See Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said getting down from the chair she'd been using to hang up the mistletoe, "Now, if someone special comes over you can show them how you feel! Just take them under the mistletoe!"_

"_Christmas is all about love, Uchiha-san!" Lee said with a 'nice-guy' pose._

_Sasuke visibly twitched, if they decided to demonstrate, he was kicking them both out of his house until Christmas was over._

_::End Flashback::_

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was too busy looking around the giant living room to notice Sasuke watching him. Sasuke's stomach turned with nervous waves, but he just pushed them down. He got up quickly and slightly surprised Naruto.

"Eh? Sasuke? You alright?"

"I want... to show you something. Follow me."

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke curiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just follow me."

Naruto, now curious, got up from the couch and followed after Sasuke. Sasuke turned down the hallway and when they reached the end, he opened the door to his back yard. Naruto shivered at the sudden burst of cold air, but stuck his head out to see what was so important. He didn't see anything but snow and a small fountain.

"I don't see anything interesting, Sasuke..."

He looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked back, but this time something in Sasuke's eyes was different. Naruto looked slightly worried.

"You ok?"

"Look up."

Naruto did so and saw that evil device from earlier.

_::Flashback::_

"_Mistletoe?"_

_Iruka looked over when he heard the confused blonde's voice. He was astonished at the utter confusion written on Naruto's face. _

"_You've never heard of mistletoe?"_

_Naruto shook his head, "It smells funny... do you eat it?" _

"_No! You don't eat it silly! You hang it over the door way." Iruka said chuckling._

_Naruto blinked, "And???"_

"_And then!" Kakashi cut in, "If someone's standing under the mistletoe you kiss them!"_

_::End Flashback::_

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, but before he could ask what the hell Sasuke was on, he felt his hands being pinned down against his sides and a pair of warm lips on his. Naruto struggled at first, but the jolts the kiss was sending through his body were slightly calming, yet at the same time, making him want to jump up and down and do cartwheels. Near the end of the kiss he was actually starting to respond, and his eyes now were closed.

Sasuke pulled away and looked at Naruto for some sort of response. The only thing he got was a sudden push. He found himself lying on his back, an evilly smiling Naruto on top of him.

"My turn..." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke threw Naruto to his back, "I don't think so, dobe..."

With a smirk their lips met again, this time softer, more confident. Naruto sighed. He felt Sasuke's tongue brush against his lips and happily opened his lips. Their tongues met in a heated dance and time seemed to stop as the two began to realize their emotions...

Naruto pulled away.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke only smiled softly, "Merry Christmas, dobe."

Naruto gave Sasuke one of his famous grins and the two shared one softer kiss before Naruto gave a small frown.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"It's cold?"

Sasuke smiled before getting off of Naruto. As Naruto stood up he found himself swooped up into two strong arms.

"S-S-S-Sasuke!!! Matte (A/N: Matte means 'wait' blah blah...)! What are you doing?!"

"Carrying you, baka, what does it look like?" Sasuke asked nuzzling Naruto's neck.

Naruto's face was bright red but he didn't complain any more as Sasuke proceeded to carry Naruto bridal style into the living room where he placed the golden haired boy on the couch. Sasuke then laid beside Naruto and pulled a blanket over them.

"Good night, dobe."

Naruto smiled and snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest.

"Good night, bastard."

xxxxxxxxx

ANNND **CUT**! Beautiful people! That's a wrap x3!

I'm done. I'm happy with it... if you want more... make it up. I'm sure all of our brains are perverted enough to know what happens in the future... sometime. And look! I made it about seventeen pages!!! Yay!! I wanted to make Sasuke give Naruto a gift but I couldn't think of anything and then I realized I didn't have anywhere to put it in anyways so I was like, 'fine. Whatever. Let it be left out.' So ha!

**1:** If you listen to when someone says "Kakashi-sensei" in the anime it sounds more like Kaka-sensei with out the "shi" part so that's how I write it!

**2:** x3 Ino is actually one of my favorite characters so I'm not dissing her I just find it hilarious when she starts babbling

**3: **Tinsel is some evil shit...

**4: **Manta is a character from Shaman King, and no, he's not actually a frog it was just the first name I thought of (you know... incase you care).

**5:** Kishimoto-san had said in an interview and he'd said that he'd made Naruto have most modern day things. ALSO! If you're obsessive like me you can remember when the 3rd Hokage and some Jonin's were watching Gaara in the Forest of Death over a TV in that little room thingy.

I hope you liked it! Review please! I'd love to hear your comments, complaints, worries... questions... other parts of speech. Ok? MERRY (early) CHRISTMAS!! (And GASP!! I actually went through and re-read this story xD! Hope I didn't miss anything!)

Anukis


End file.
